Weak
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: "Hasilnya nihil. Si bodoh itu sudah tidak ada." Terdiam dia memandangi anak perempuan yang menangis hancur itu. Seolah tak ada yang peduli, Kagura terluka dan bangkit lagi sendiri. Seolah, menjadi kata kunci. /Yato Siblings. Rate for Blood. Chara death. 2 Years Later after Gin-san left time line./


"Hasilnya nihil. Si bodoh itu sudah tidak ada."

Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi Kagura masih ingat jelas sekali. Bagaimana nada suara dan kalimat si Mayora. Dia juga masih ingat sekali. Setelahnya dia meninju telak dimuka si polisi itu sebelum akhirnya menangis kencang di depannya. Dia juga masih ingat sekali harum tubuh Otae yang memeluknya bercampur harum dupa. Di depan mereka nisan bertuliskan nama seorang teman, kakak, ayah, keluarganya menyaksikan dia di rengkuh tubuh Otae yang juga bergetar menahan air mata.

Tapi kelebatan ingatan-ingatan itu tak mampu menahannya untuk tidak datang lagi ke Yorozuya. Atau mungkin, justru ingatan-ingatan itu yang membuatnya datang lagi kesitu. Ke tempat yang dulu pernah dia sebut rumah. Ke tempat yang dulu penuh. Bukan dengan perabotan mewah, tapi tawa, tangis, juga bahagia. Tidak seperti sekarang. Tempat itu melompong terisi debu. Benda-benda yang tadinya ada disitu sudah disingkirkan. Karena sudah tak ada yang menempati. Shinpachi tak pernah datang lagi setelah pertengkaran besar dengannya. Dia pun memilih pergi. Dia tak tahan dengan khayalannya tentang mendengar pintu terbuka di malam hari, tentang bagaimana dia selalu menyiapkan dua mangkuk nasi, tentang bagaimana ia berteriak kalau sukonbunya habis. Walau berat hati, ia pindah ke rumah kosong yang ditinggali pemiliknya karena takut terkena wabah yang mulai menyebar.

Tapi ingatan-ingatan yang tersimpan rapi di benaknya itu terus membuatnya datang ke tempat itu. Seperti malam ini. Bulan yang sudah meninggi menyelipkan cahayanya melalui celah jendela di belakang kursi kebesaran Gintoki. Membuat Kagura tersenyum kecil. Dia ingat sekali, bosnya itu ingin sekali punya jendela dengan tirai. Dia berdiri dari sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan, ingin menghampiri meja yang dulu berfungsi tempat menaruh kaki untuk si empunya. Namun langkahnya yang menerbangkan debu di lantai terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Kaget namun senang sekali. Dia berbalik.

.

* * *

.

This, a story about a lonely little girl...

.

.

_"No! Wait for me! I'll just torn down this panel glass and kill you, nii-chaaaan!"_

.

**Disclaimer:** Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki; Banner Picture belongs to ki-actual

**Warning:** Scene with blood; 2yl timeline

* * *

.  
_'Gin-chan! Gin-chan kembali! Si mayora bodoh! Tidak ada apanya?!'_

Tapi langkahnya terhenti lagi di tengah ruangan. Seseorang yang berjalan masuk bukan pria yang memakai kimono yang sama dengan bajunya sekarang. Melainkan pemuda yang berwarna rambut sama dengannya.

"Ara? Kagura? Kupikir kau si samurai itu.. Bajumu sama."

Kagura terperanjat.

"Nii-chan?!"

Kamui melambaikan tangan tersenyum, "Yo!"

Kagura refleks mencari payungnya untuk menyerang. Sayang, dia meninggalkannya di samping pintu depan. Akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerang secara verbal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Kagura tak lepas menatap sosok sang kakak, memperhatikan inci demi inci. Rambut merahnya yang sedikit lebih panjang masih terkepang satu asal dengan sisa rambut menghiasi wajahnya yang masih tersenyum penuh arti. Pakaiannya masih pakaian ala china dan jubah bepergian dengan bercak bekas darah kontras dari warna bajunya yang putih gading. Payungnya terlipat di tangan kanan. Dia memicingkan mata dengan apa yang ada di tangan kiri si kakak, bungkusan dan payung besar yang Kagura kenal sebagai payung ayahnya.

"Oe, jawab aku baka aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau punya payung papi?!"

Kamui menjawabnya dengan wajah polos, "Aku memenuhi janji untuk membunuh samurai itu," diangkatnya bungkusan di tangan kirinya, "Lalu sekalian memberimu hadiah~"

Kagura muak melihat senyum kakaknya.

"Kalau keperluanmu kesini untuk itu, sayang sekali, itu tak akan terwujud." Namun ia berusaha bertahan.

"Oh?"

Kagura menggigit bibirnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Gin-chan pergi. Hilang," Mulutnya tak akan pernah sanggup mengatakan 'mati', "tidak diketahui dimana sekarang."

Kamui terdiam sesaat, seolah mencerna kata-kata si adik. Sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas pelan dan berkata, "Sayang sekali.. Tak kusangka dia sepengecut itu untuk lari.. Ka-"

"Jangan bilang dia pengecut!" Teriakan Kagura memotong ucapan Kamui. "Jangan. Bilang. Dia. Pengecut." Kagura menatap kakaknya benci. Tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Sekali lihat saja Kamui tahu aura peperangan yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Kamui tersenyum senang. Senyum senang yang ia tujukan hanya pada lawan yang ingin sekali dia putuskan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu," Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau saja yang jadi lawanku, Kagura."

Dia selesaikan kalimatnya sebelum jeda sedetik kemudian mengayunkan payung di tangan kanannya tepat kearah Kagura. Kagura melihat itu datang, ia mengelak, meloncat kesamping. Sabetan itu akhirnya hanya mengenai sebelah hiasan rambutnya yang hancur bersama sofa di belakangnya.

"Cih!" Kagura berlari keluar dalam jeda waktu yang tercipta saat Kamui mengangkat kembali payungnya.

Kagura menyambar payungnya di pintu depan dan berlari menjauh. Dia tidak ingin tempat itu hancur olehnya ataupun kakaknya. Kagura mendengar kakaknya mengejar dibelakang. Ia menoleh, dari sela rambutnya yang tergerai ia melihat kakaknya tepat di belakang. Dia terus berlari, menjauhi daerah yang masih terdapat penduduk. Sampai di satu titik, terdengar kokangan dari belakang. Refleks ia meloncat. Waktunya tepat, sedetik kemudian, peluru keluar dari ujung payung Kamui. Melubangi tanah tempat tadi Kagura berdiri.

Mereka berhadapan sekarang. Kagura memandang kakaknya yang kembali pada senyum polosnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka ada di jalanan pertokoan kosong. Pertarungan mereka tak akan melukai siapapun, bangunan disini pun memang sudah ditinggalkan.

Kagura menatap kakaknya, menyeringai menantang. Dia memajukan kaki kanan, payungnya siap mengayun ditangannya, tubuhnya dicondongkan kedepan. Selama dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda, ia menarik napas perlahan dan memejamkan mata.

Dia tahu dia tak akan menang melawan kakaknya. Setidaknya tidak kalau hanya dengan kekuatannya.

Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup untuknya menaklukan monster yang ada ditubuhnya. Dua tahun, waktu yang cukup untuknya mengerti bahwa, monster itu ada bukan untuk dihilangkan, tapi ditaklukkan. Ditundukkan agar bisa dipakai kekuatannya. Seperti Naruto yang berhasil menaklukan Kyuubi dan memakai cakranya. Itu yang Kagura lakukan pada monster yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran di Yoshiwara.

Kagura membuka mata, menatap kakaknya yang ikut membuat kuda-kuda. Kamui menyadari ada yang berbeda di mata adiknya. Mata biru yang biasa bulat kekanakan, kini tajam. Seolah ingin merajangnya hanya dengan tatapan. Kamui tak bisa menahan diri terhadap pancingan seperti itu. Tanpa sadar senyum haus darahnya terpulas.

Angin berhembus menggerakkan rambut keduanya. Pandangan keduanya lurus sama rata. Seolah dengan aba-aba, keduanya maju menyerang tiba-tiba.

Teriakan perang itu hanya dikeluarkan Kagura. Saat kakaknya sudah ada didepan muka, disabetkannya payung itu padanya. Kamui menahannya. Menimbulkan percik api saat payung keduanya bertemu. Mereka saling menahan. Kamui menatap langsung wajah adiknya.

"Oh? Jangan-jangan ini yang Abuto ceritakan? Menarik, coba tunjukkan padaku, sudah sekuat apa kamu." Dengan itu, Kamui menendang perut Kagura.

Kagura yang hanya terfokus menahan payungnya tak sempat mengelak. Dia terlempar kesamping. Menghantam etalase kaca sebuah toko.

"Ack!" Darah terlontar keluar saat mulutnya terbuka. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan pecahan kaca berserakan menyiramnya.

Tak menunggu, Kamui meloncat siap menghantam anak perempuan itu dengan kakinya. Kagura yang melihat itu datang dengan matanya yang teraliri darah dari pelipis, berhasil menghindarinya. Kaki Kamui melesak ke tembok. Kagura melihatnya sebagai kesempatan. Diarahkan payungnya pada Kamui dan ditariknya pelatuk itu. Tembakan beruntun terlontar, membuat debu beterbangan. Angin yang kembali datang setelah Kagura melepaskan tembakan menyapu debu-debu itu. Memperlihatkan kamui yang melebarkan payungnya, berhasil menangkis semua peluru Kagura.

"Cih!" Berdiri, Kagura menjauh. Membuat jarak.

Kamui menarik kakinya dari tembok, "Ara? Abuto berlebihan ya berarti? Kau masih lemah, Kagura."

Kagura meludahkan darahnya, "Jangan panggil aku lemah." Dengan itu dia menghunuskan payungnya kearah Kamui.

Lagi, mereka saling menyerang bersamaan. Bertukar pukulan demi pukulan. Sampai di satu titik. Kagura memanjangkan kakinya, berusaha menendang Kamui. Bagi Kamui tendangan itu lambat, ia melompat mundur menghindarinya. Tapi Kagura mengincar saat itu. Saat kamui melompat menghindar, dihantamnya tangan si kakak dengan payungnya. Payung Kamui terlepas dari genggaman si empunya. Hanya sesaat kamui berekspresi polos pura-pura kaget dengan tindakan Kagura. Setelahnya, dengan tangannya yg sekarang bebas, dipukulnya dengan keras tangan Kagura yang memegang payung. Payung itu terlepas. Kejadian itu terjadi cepat sekali. Begitu keduanya menjejak tanah lagi, Kagura bergegas mengambil payungnya. Namun Kamui bergerak lebih cepat, diinjaknya payung Kagura hingga membengkok, remuk.

"Ck!" Kagura memandang tajam wajah kakaknya yg seolah berkata, _'nah?'_.

Terpancing, Kagura menyarangkan tinjunya kearah wajah si kakak. Kamui menghindarinya dengan mudah. Kagura terus mencoba memukulnya, tapi dengan mudah juga Kamui terus menghindar.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa memukulnya? Aku sudah jadi kuat! Aku sudah menaklukan monster itu! Monster yang merupakan kelemahan diriku! Kenapa?!'_

"Mestinya kau tahu, pukulan dengan emosi sama seperti gerakan tangan bayi." Seolah menjawab pertanyaan hati Kagura, Kamui berkata sambil menggenggam kepalan tangan Kagura yang diarahkan telak ke mukanya.

Ada sekilas raut terkejut di wajah Kagura. Sebelum ia terlempar oleh gerakan tangan Kamui. Kali ini dia sudah membacanya dan jatuh mendarat dengan kaki menapak tanah. Entah keberuntungan atau tidak, dia jatuh di dekat payung Kamui. Diambilnya payung itu dan dia maju lagi. Siap menyabetkannya lagi. Kamui menyeringai, menarik keluar payung besar ayah mereka dari bungkusan dan mengarahkan moncongnya pada si adik. Satu tarikan pelatuknya menimbulkan desing kencang sebuah peluru. Kagura yang sedang berlari berusaha menghindar, tapi peluru besar itu masih menyerempetnya. Merobek daging lengan kanannya sebelum menghancurkan gedung di belakangnya.

"Ugh.." Kagura tak berhenti, menghiraukan lukanya dan melancarkan serangannya.

Dia mengayunkan payung itu sekuat tenaga kearah kepala kakaknya.

Kamui tersenyum memandangnya, "Sudah selama ini, dan kau hanya sampai disini? Mengecewakan, dik."

Napas Kagura tertahan, matanya membulat terkejut melihat aura yang dikeluarkan Kamui. Hawa jahat yang Kagura tak pernah lihat keluar dari kakaknya. Hawa yang dari tadi seperti ditahan si empunya. Seringai dan aura yang ditujukan Kamui untuknya cukup membuat Kagura gentar sesaat. Namun, sesaat dalam pertempuran berarti segalanya. Dengan mudah pemuda itu mengayunkan payung besar itu telak ke tubuhnya. Kagura terlempar beberapa meter. Telak mengenai tembok sebuah gedung. Tembok itu retak parah nyaris hancur. Tubuh Kagura melorot, terjatuh tersiram puing-puing kecil. Payung Kamui yang juga remuk terlempar tak jauh darinya.

"Uh..." Kagura berusaha mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi pandangannya berputar dan menjadi merah. "Uhuk, hoek!" Darah kental terlontar dari mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan hidungnya yang juga mengalirkan cairan merah itu.

_'Kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah jadi kuat? Kenapa?'_

Kagura berusaha sekedar mengangkat kepala. Melihat Kamui yang berjalan kearahnya, payung besar Umibouzu disanggahnya di pundak.

Kamui menancapkan payung besar itu di tanah sebelum berjalan lebih dekat kearah Kagura.

"Kau masih lemah. Aku tak berminat membunuhmu yang sekarang. Untukmu yang masih lemah, cukup ini saja," Dia melemparkan bungkusan yang daritadi dipegangnya pada Kagura.

Kagura membiarkan bungkusan itu jatuh di pangkuannya. Dia membuka bungkusan plastik itu dengan tangannya yang berdarah dan gemetar.

"Aku tak berniat memberimu itu..." Kamui melanjutkan bicaranya.

Ikatan plastik itu terbuka.

"... tapi dia menghalangiku waktu tahu aku akan kemari..."

Kagura tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

"... dan dia sepertinya juga sudah menyadari akan jadi seperti ini. Si ayah lemah itu."

Kepala Umibouzu ada di pangkuan Kagura.

"Saat berhasil memutuskan tangannya dulu, aku tahu, memutuskan lehernya tak mungkin sesulit itu."

Racauan Kamui sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Kagura yang perlahan mengangkat potongan kepala itu.

"Papi?"

Tak ada balasan, jelas. Yang ada wajah dengan mata terpejam Umibouzu yang menatapnya. Kagura menelengkan kepalanya dengan mata masih memandang potongan kepala di tangannya, "Papi?"

Darah yang menetes dari leher Umibouzu jatuh ke pipinya, bercampur dengan darahnya. Mata Kagura melebar terbuka, napasnya sesak.

_'Bohong. Tak mungkin! Ini bukan papi! Papi tak mungkin semudah ini dikalahkan! Tidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidaktidak TIDAK! Bohong!'_

Tanpa sadar potongan kepala itu ia lepaskan. Dan entah kenapa dia mendapat kekuatan untuk berdiri. Cepat, ia layangkan pukulan telak ke wajah kakaknya yang berhasil menghindar tepat waktu.

"UWAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu membahana seiring dia meluncurkan tinju kearah Kamui. Kamui sadar pukulan itu berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kalau dia sembrono, pukulan itu bisa mengenainya. Tapi tawa kecil itu tak bisa ditahannya.

"Tahu begini, kuberi itu daritadi." Katanya sambil menghindari tendangan Kagura.

"Tapi," Dengan cepat Kamui berpindah ke belakang Kagura, "masih belum cukup." Kagura yang tak bisa membacanya, telat bereaksi, Kamui membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke tembok begitu ia menoleh.

Kamui masih menahan kepala Kagura di tembok saat anak perempuan itu berteriak meronta.

"A! AAA! UWAAA!" Otak anak itu tak bisa mengeluarkan kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Kamui menghindari gerakan tangan dan kaki kalap Kagura dengan mudah, sambil tetap menahan adiknya.

"Nah?"

Mendengar suara si kakak, Kagura terhenti. Napasnya terpacu, berat, dan terputus satu-satu. Matanya yang mulai kembali normal membelalak kearah si Kakak.

"Uh.. UWAAAA!" Airmata itu tak terbendung, menuruni pipinya, membasuh darah yang lebih dulu ada disitu.

Kamui memandang wajah menangis adiknya datar.

"AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENCIIIIIIII!" Akhirnya kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Kagura.

Kamui melepaskan tangannya, membiarkan Kagura jatuh terduduk. Memandang sosok adiknya yang berdarah, menangis, dan mengutuknya tanpa henti dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Bagus," Akhirnya Kamui menemukan suaranya lagi setelah beberapa saat terdiam, "Gunakan rasa bencimu itu untuk jadi kuat, lalu datanglah dan coba bunuh aku."

Kagura menatap kakaknya penuh kebencian dan dengan sia-sia dia melemparkan puing-puing kecil disekitarnya kearah Kamui, "Uh! Uuh!"

Kamui tak menghindar. Saat Kagura berhenti melemparinya, ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti dan menolah kearah adiknya, "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tak butuh orang lemah." Lalu benar-benar berjalan pergi, tak menoleh lagi.

Mata biru penuh air mata membulat terkejut sekali lagi.

_'Kenapa?! Kenapa terulang lagi?! Aku sudah jadi kuat! AKu tidak lemaaah!'_

Kagura terus merutuk dalam hati, tanpa sadar memegangi kepalanya. Pandangan mata yang tidak fokus akhirnya terjatuh pada apa yang tadi dia tinggalkan, potongan kepala ayahnya.

Pikirannya yang mendadak kosong hanya menyuruhnya untuk mendekat kesana. Tertatih, dia merangkak kearah tergeletaknya kepala si ayah. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak sakit setiap dia menggerakkan salah satu tangan atau kakinya. Airmata terus mengalir tak bisa ia hentikan, darah masih mengalir dari kepala, tangan, hidung dan di beberapa tempat.

Tapi terus tertatih dia merintih, "Papi... Hik, Papi..."

Butuh waktu untuknya sampai, dia terjatuh di sebelah kepala ayahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menggapai kepala ayahnya itu. Ditatapnya wajah tenang sang ayah sebelum akhirnya direngkuhnya kedalam pelukannya. Kagura hanya sanggup mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuhnya seperti tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Berpikirpun ia tidak bisa. Ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

Terlambat, satu kata yang polisi itu benci, sekarang betul menjadi alasan ia ingin bunuh diri. Tak jauh dari tempat Kagura tergeletak, wakil ketua Shinsengumi yang baru menyadari anak yang harusnya ia awasi menghilang, akhirnya sampai begitu Kamui pergi. Dia butuh belati untuk memotong perutnya sendiri saat ini, lelaki macam apa yang gagal memenuhi janji sesama lelaki.

_'Tolong jaga anak itu.'_

Bagus, sekarang suara lelaki itu di kepalanya semakin membuatnya merutuk benci.

* * *

Kagura membuka matanya perlahan, berat sekali pelupuknya itu rasanya. Dengan penglihatannya yang masih kabur ia melihat langit-langit putih yang tak dikenalnya. Dia hanya bisa melirik kesamping, karena kepalanya berat untuk digerakkan. Dilihatnya Hijikata balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dari kursi di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Pagi." Katanya pelan, "Ini di rumah sakit." Lanjutnya sebelum Kagura sempat bertanya.

"Kau tertidur nyaris dua hari dua malam. Tapi lukamu perlahan pulih sendiri," Kagura mencoba mengangkat tangannya mendengar ini, dilihatnya lengannya seperti mumi, "Mungkin besok pagi kau bisa keluar dari sini. Istirahatlah sebentar lagi."

Hijikata berhenti. Dia tahu ada satu lagi, hal yang harus dia katakan. _Tapi._ Ia memandang wajah anak itu yang memandangnya dengan wajah bertuliskan pertanyaan, _'Mana papi?'_

Itu dia.

Hijikata memainkan rokoknya sebentar sebelum berkata lagi, "Ayahmu," dia mendengar perkataannya sendiri, "Sudah kami kuburkan. Kuantar kau kesana setelah keluar dari sini."

Sakit, kepalanya sakit sekali. Itu yang Kagura rasakan. Bahkan mulai dari si polisi baru berkata, _'ayahmu'_. Dia masih berharap ini semua mimpi. Tapi rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya jelas mengatakan lain. Lagi, air mata itu mengalir tak bisa ia hentikan. Membasahi pipi, rambut, perbannya. Susah payah ia mengangkat tangannya, menutupi matanya. Habis sudah tenaganya. Untuk terisak pun sudah tak ada lagi.

Hijikata tak berbuat apapun. Terdiam dia memandangi anak perempuan yang menangis hancur itu. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sibuk menyalahi diri sendiri kenapa bisa lengah dan terlambat pergi.

_'Gunakan rasa bencimu itu untuk jadi kuat, lalu datanglah dan coba bunuh aku.'_

Suara Kamui terulang diotak si polisi. Dia seperti mengerti apa makna kalimat itu sebenarnya. 'Benci aku, jadi kuat, dan coba bunuh aku.' Dia ingin tertawa rasanya. Teringat kalimat itu terlontar dari anak yang memenggal kepala ayahnya pun semakin membuatnya mengerti arti kalimat itu.

Rentetan pikiran si polisi terhenti begitu ia lihat tangan anak itu sudah tak menutupinya lagi. Kagura jatuh tertidur lagi. Hijikata menghela napas lelah sebelum menjatuhkan punggungnya bersandar di kursi.

_'Oe, Yorozuya, lebih baik kau ajak saja aku mati daripada menyiksa perlahan begini.'_

* * *

Hanya beda beberapa blok dari nisan seorang Sakata Gintoki, nisan Umibouzu itu.

Kagura jatuh terduduk di depannya. Perlahan ia mengelus ukiran yang membentuk huruf nama ayahnya. Seperti janji Hijikata, diantarkannya anak itu ke makam ayahnya. Karena memang benar, keesokan paginya, luka anak itu pulih semua.

Anak itu tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandangi nisan ayahnya. Napas lelah itu terhembus lagi dari Hijikata.

"Ini," Ucapnya pelan sambil menyodorkan payung besar Umibouzu padanya, "Hanya ini yang tersisa, lagipula sebentar lagi matahari naik. Kau butuh ini."

Kagura menatap payung itu agak lama sebelum ragu-ragu mengambilnya. Dibukanya payung itu dan ditaruhnya dipundak. Menutupi cahaya matahari pagi dari tubuhnya.

Anak itu terdiam lagi, memandangi kosong nisan di depannya dengan posisi duduk yang sama. Setengah tersungkur.

Saat memasukkan tangannya ke saku, tangan Hijikata mengenai sesuatu. Dikeluarkannya benda itu, ornamen rambut Kagura. Sudah baret dan lecet-lecet walaupun bentuknya masih bagus. Dia ikut berjongkok, memasang benda itu di rambut tergerai si anak perempuan yang tak bergerak sama sekali. Agak kesulitan, tapi berhasil. Ditatapnya wajah anak itu yang lurus memandang kosong ke nisan ayahnya. Menahan diri tak memeluknya, dia berdiri dan berkata,

"Aku pergi, hati-hati."

Kagura mengangguk kecil.

Hanya begitu saja, Hijikata pergi. Dia mengerti, anak itu butuh sendiri, atau kalaupun ditemani, harus orang yang berarti. Dan Hijikata, bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kagura, jelas sekali.

* * *

Ukiran nama itu tidak berubah. Berapa lama pun Kagura memandangnya. Hijikata sudah lama pergi. Tapi dia masih tak bergerak disitu. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti, apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi.

"Papi..." Tangannya menggapai batu itu lagi.

_'Aku harusnya sudah jadi kuat kan? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk jadi kuat. Mengalahkan monster itu dan menganggetkan Gin-chan kalau dia kembali. Tapi kenapa...'_

_**'Lemah...'**_

_'Kupikir.. Aku sudah memecahkan penjara kaca itu..'_

_**'masih belum cukup'**_

_'Aku tahu aku hanya dibatasi tembok kaca untuk jadi kuat!'_

_**'Jadilah lebih kuat'**_

_'Apakah ternyata tembok itu belum hancur? Apakah ternyata tembok itu retak saja tidak? Apa yang membuatnya tidak hancur? Aku..._

_Untuk apa aku bertarung?_

_Untuk apa aku pergi sampai disini?_

_Untuk melindungi. Itu kan yang kukatakan padamu?_

_Tapi, kau pergi, Gin-chan pergi, bahkan Shinpachi pun pergi..._

_Apakah itu alasannya? Apakah karena aku kehilangan alasan untuk bertarung? Alasan untuk menjadi lebih kuat?_

_Aku tak mengerti!_

_Kalau memang itu alasannya, akan kucari! Karena masih banyak hal yang perlu dan bisa kulindungi! Agar...'_

Airmata itu menetes lagi bersamaan dengan kelebatan bayangan kepala si ayah dan senyum haus darah si kakak dikepalanya.

"Agar hal seperti ini tak terjadi lagi! Aku janji!"

* * *

.

.

...who seek power to become stronger, to protected what her beloved left.

.

.

* * *

"Oh, Hijikata-san? Kebetulan sekali, sedang apa disini?" datar berusaha di senang-senangkan nada Okita Sougo itu.

Hijikata hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada anak perempuan yg masih tersungkur didepan nisan.

"Aku cuma menjalankan amanat bosnya yg kurang ajar itu."

"Hee... " Sougo menyandarkan diri di batang pohon yang berhadapan dengan atasannya, menjawab malas, tak berminat mendengar detilnya.

"Kau tidak mau membawanya pulang?" Tanya Hijikata setelah beberapa saat mereka lewati dalam diam.

Kali ini, Sougo yang mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Hijikata dan menatap Kagura di kejauhan.

"Tidak. Tidak boleh."

Hijikata mengangkat alis, "Tidak boleh?"

"Hal ini harus dihadapi. Dia tidak boleh lari atau dibantu siapapun."

"Kerusakannya parah lho." Ada sedikit senyum miris di bibir Hijikata.

Sougo meliriknya sekilas.

"Kalau setelah kehancuran ini dia tak bisa bangkit, berarti hanya sampai disitu kekuatannya. Berarti, si China itu cuma anak perempuan manja yang terlena di kelilingi 3 ayah, tanpa menyadari kalau ketiganya pasti bisa pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri." Ada sekilas gurat sendu di wajah kapten divisi satu itu saat melontarkan kata 'sendiri'. Hijikata menangkapnya namun tak akan bereaksi terhadapnya.

"Ganti subjeknya jadi anak lelaki dan aku de ja vu dengan ceritanya." Katanya akhirnya dengan sedikit seringai.

Sougo menatapnya benci.

"Kalau begitu, dia juga pasti bangkit lagi seperti anak lelaki itu dan jadi lebih kuat."

Kali ini tawa meledek itu tak bisa Hijikata tutupi lagi.

"Kata anak yang menangis meraung-raung di kamarku dalam pelukanku."

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Hijikata pasti tewas mengenaskan oleh Sougo sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupakai kalimatnya. Nanti, anak itu," dia mengedikkan kepalanya pada sosok Kagura yang masih tak bergerak di depan nisan, "akan menangis meraung-raung di kamarku, dalam pelukanku."

Hijikata menggigit filter rokoknya, mati-matian menahan tawa.

_'Hey Yorozuya, apa aku masih harus menjaganya dari pacarnya juga? Kalau yang ini mungkin dengan senang hati aku melakukannya.'_

* * *

.  
.

"Omong-omong, Sougo."

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak niat potong rambut?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

.

.


End file.
